


By the power of greyskull

by True_coloures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Coming Untouched, Edgeplay, Intense, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, cas just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_coloures/pseuds/True_coloures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam brings up that Deans in need of a little loving *ahem*. Castiel takes this responsibility personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the power of greyskull

"What do you mean you need 'you time'? Surely you're... always... you?" Castiel squints and stares at Dean with great mystery, while Dean stares back amused. He was going to try and let Cas figure it out, but as the seconds go on Cas' scrutinous gaze turns more sceptical and Dean rolls his eyes at whatever the angel is thinking. Probably something ridiculous like Dean is possessed or something. Seriously it was one time.

"Yeah Cas, time for me. Me time. Time to do what I gotta do. Sometimes a man just needs some time to himself,"

"And what do you...'gotta do'?" Castiel asks in such a baffled tone that Dean couldn't help the quirk of his lips.

"Kick back, man. Relax. God knows I could use a shower," Dean says with a sniff of his shirt and a grimace. He walks over to grab a towel from the linen closet and heads in the direction of one of the bunkers bathrooms. "Don't wait up."

Castiel stares at his retreating figure and sighs. Although the concept of 'me time' might be lost on him, he understands all too well the need for simple pleasures. Dean works so hard, and yet rarely makes time for little things like showers, and pie. Castiel frowns at the ground. Dean should take time for himself, take enjoyment from his shower and his 'kicking back'. 

Castiel resolves to take extra time to help Dean take care of his needs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a long shower," Sam says with a smirk and a sly glance in Deans direction. Dean tries to ignore whatever his brother is suggesting, just get his beer and leave. He finds one last ice cold one, pops the top and takes a large swig, closing his eyes at the crisp taste he'd missed while they were on the road.

"Dean has made it perfectly clear he needed some 'him' time in the shower Sam, he was obviously in need of some pleasure," Castiel says, while Dean coughs up the beer in his lungs. Both brothers stare at him, so he continues. "Hot water can be a simple luxury when you're constantly on the move. Water pressure hard to get perfect. Now we're back home, Dean needed some time to 'kick back'. Time for some...pleasure," He finishes slowly, as Sam tries to hold his swallow his laughter and Dean tries to escape this conversation. 

"He needs to get laid, is what he needs." Sam laughs, while Dean swats at his head and makes a prompt exit of the kitchen.

"Yeah and you need to get more beers, we're out!" Dean hollers over his shoulder. Sam laughs again at his brother so easily embarrassed. 

"I was headed out anyway. Actually wanted to go to that organic store we passed a couple towns over? God knows we could both use a little less cholesterol. It'll take a couple hours, tops." Sam smiles at Castiel with a little salute before heading out to put on his boots.

"Yeah well make sure you pick up some real food too! Can't live off that rabbit crap!" Dean shouts from down the corridor. Sam laughs again and heads out the door.

Castiel frowns. Dean needs to get laid?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deans just finishing up his beer in his room, surfing the channels when nothing too interesting seems to be on. He's trying to get Sammy's voice out of his head telling him he needs to get laid, thinking about maybe rubbing one out and calling it a night.

He's just settled for looking through his favourite Asian Beauties, the one he keeps hidden under his mattress, when he starts to feel a little funny. Funny like really funny. Like really fucking turned on. Achey. A little light headed. But mostly just like he's getting the best blowjob of his god damn life, heat spreading through his groin and ass, balls tightening, about to fucking cum in his pants like a teenager, funny.

He gasps at the suddenness of it and thrusts his hips in the air, not even thinking about if he should be concerned, mostly because he couldn't fucking think right now, his brain was about to explode out his dick .He groans, pushes his head back into his pillow and starts humping his hips in the air, looking like a damn dog in heat but not giving a single fuck. A pulse in his dick hits him like a punch to the gut, he makes a high pitched breathy noise and clings onto the bed for dear life as he nuts in his shorts, jet after jet shooting out of his dick as he groans and moans into his fist. 

His orgasm tapers down and he's left slightly foggy headed, with very sticky shorts, and no regrets. He removes the underwear with as minimal energy as possible, and vows to question everything a little more when moving his eyelids doesn't sound like such a task. The choice, however, is taken away when a voice sounds from next to him.

"How was that?" 

Deans eyes jump out of his head as he scrambles and skids, trying to cover his junk, think of an excuse, and not fall out the bed. He manages none of those things, as he topples over the edge and lands on his ass with a (manly) shout.  
"CAS! What the fuck, man?! Never heard of knocking Jesus Christ, can't a guy have some privacy, don't just stand there, leave get the hell out of here!" He grits his teeth at the awkwardness of the situation, especially considering even he doesn't know what just happened, before something dawns on him and he stops struggling. "Wait, what do you mean 'that'? How was what?"

"You know...the, uh. The orgasm" Castiel say awkwardly, suddenly unsure. It looked pretty pleasurable, but maybe Dean hadn't even felt it, maybe Castiel had done it wrong. He frowns at himself. "Did I do it wrong? Was it not...pleasurable?" He asks with a twist of his head. Dean just stares unbelievingly.

"That was," he clears his throat, "that was you? What the fuck, man? What the hell was that? I mean not that it wasn't awesome, your angel mojo has some serious perks, but. Like. What the hell?" He's still in a state of shock, trying to wrap his head around the fact an angel had just given him the best orgasm of his life. Castiel just hovers awkwardly, seemingly unsure about what to do. 

"So it was...okay?"

"Well I mean yeah man, that sort of stuff always feels good. I don't, uh, I don't understand" He finishes, putting his shorts back on awkwardly and turning round to look somewhere over the angels ear. 

"Dean I want to make you feel good. You need to 'kick back and relax'. I want to help." Castiel finishes seriously, resolve firming as he takes in Dean's debauched state and loss of words. He had made Dean feel good. Dean had used the word awesome. 

"Cas, man. That's not what I meant. You don't have to..." Dean coughs, still looking awkward and out of his depths.

Cas frowns a little and repeats "I want to help," before pushing Dean to lean back against the headboard. Dean's eyes widen when he realises what Cas is suggesting. It's not like he's never imagined this very thing, but thinking about those blue eyes when he's alone in his room is very different to it being offered willingly. 

A rush of want hits him when he thinks about Cas on his knees in front of Dean, one of his hands buried in Cas's hair. As he opens his eyes, a white hot rush of ohfuckyes sears through his groin, a heat pooling in his stomach. His cock fills up way too quickly to be comfortable, but he's distracted by the pulsing in his balls, the tightness of them already squeezing, ready to shoot again. 

"Ah! Cas, fuck," Dean's groans, "Fuck, fuck. Cas, you don't gotta do this. You don't, ah. Nngh fuuuuck. It's fine, I'm. I'm," he never finished the thought, as a pulse shoots out of his dick, a thick spurt of cum hitting high on his chest. 

He growls and groans out loud, anticipating the welcome warmth of his orgasm, but everything just seems to stop right on the edge. Not fading in urgency, but the following spurts just don't come. His dick is so fucking hard, he's leaking and shaking, waiting for the rest of his orgasm. 

"What the fuck?" He moans out "Cas, Cas, come on man, what the fuck?" He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore, just needs to goddamn cum yesterday. There's so much heat and pressure in his stomach, his balls tightening and tightening until he thinks he's going to fucking explode. A thin sting of cum is leaking down his dick, and he whines high in his throat when his orgasm still doesn't come. Cas smirks down at him, trying to bring out the best orgasm he could. He'd read about 'edging' prolonging the orgasm and leading to the most pleasurable ejaculation. Dean needed to get laid after all. 

Dean thrusts his hips up, grinds them down into nothing, gets onto all fours and just fucking tries to mount something, what the fuck. He looks up at Castiel with his eyebrows pulled together and his lip being bitten so hard it might be bleeding. "Cas," He groans out, and pumps his hips once, twice, and finally it hits. Wave after wave crashing through him, shooting out of his dick and making a mess of the bed, relief rushing through him at the release.

His balls throb and beg for soothing, so he reaches down and gives them a gentle squeeze. He grunts at the feeling and waits for the pulses to stop. Except... they don't. They get smaller and less urgent, but they keep coming, waves crashing into him over and over. Making him growl and moan and arch his back at the overwhelming feeling, voice going higher in pitch when his balls keep throbbing, so much cum, how is this possible? He lets out a small whine in his throat when the last drop leaves his dick, feeling like one big exposed nerve. He's on his back somehow, hips flexing slowly, stomach muscles cramping as he shudders and squeezes his eyes tight as he comes down off his high.

"Jesus," He croaks, when he can feel his hands again. "Just. Jesus." He mumbles the last word and falls asleep pretty much immediately. Castiel smiles down at him, and the pleasure he helped bring his hunter. He did it. He falters for a second, looking at Deans bitten lips, before giving Dean a hungry but light kiss; he climbs onto the bed next to him, pulling out a book. He did it. He helped. 

He quirks a smile and waits patiently for Dean to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un-beta'd, my first attempt at porn. I am very sorry. Let me know what you think!


End file.
